One Drop Christmas
by N. Forest
Summary: Sequel to 'Just One More Drop'. Harry has his father, Severus Snape, over for Christmas to meet with his family. However Severus spends his day solving the family's problems. Harry/Hermione. Harry is Snape's son. AU


**Disclaimer**: JKR owns Harry Potter and all his universe. I don't make money or own anything.

_Author's Note: This story is a sequel to Just One More Drop and One Drop Too Few. You should read those stories first. :)_

One Drop Christmas

"Grandpa's here! Grandpa!"

"Gwam! Gwampa!"

Severus had barely managed to step into his son's house before the two children came running at him. Luckily he was used to this kind of greeting and simply knelt down to give his granddaughter and grandson warm hugs. "Hello Lily, Vincent." No matter what he thought of their names he always managed to behave civilly.

Harry peered over his father's head. He couldn't get into his home because his children had set up camp so close to the front door. "Lily, move back please. It's rather cold out here." Harry waited a moment and sure enough Severus was able to stand up and he was able to step in and close the door.

Hermione stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands clean on the apron she was wearing over her robes. "Hullo Severus. It's nice to see you again."

Severus laughed. He'd seen her two days ago at Hogwarts where they were both professors and heads of their respective houses. At times it made Harry feel left out, he stayed home and looked after his children. Although the Department of Magical Law did like to use him as a consultant. But it wasn't the same as having a real job.

"Same to you Hermione. When are you heading back? I don't imagine that Gryffindors can be trusted to stay on their own for more than a few hours."

Hermione laughed. Now that she knew all of Severus's Gryffindor jokes were in fun, not animosity, she enjoyed them much more and was able to see the truth in them instead of simply being offended. "No school talk Severus. I've got to return tomorrow night and I want to make the most of the time we've got."

Harry nodded and hugged his father before crossing the room to put an arm around his wife's waist. "Fun and pleasure. After all, tomorrow's Christmas! Do you really want to be thinking of school? You'll be back soon enough."

Lily tugged on her grandfather's arm. "I get to go to Hogwarts next year! I'm turning eleven!" She smiled up at him and the same green eyes that her namesake and father shared looked deeply into Severus's own dark eyes.

"Of course my sweet flower." Severus gave her another hug and scooped two year-old Vincent up into his arms. "What about you? Getting ready to start school?"

Harry shook his head and took his son back into his arms. "I'm going to home-school him, same as Lily. It's not like I haven't got the time, or the money." He gave a sarcastic laugh. "At least things seem back to normal with Hermione home."

Hermione smiled and took in a sharp deep breath. "Oh no! The potatoes!" She rushed back into the kitchen, managing to make her robes flow in the same way that her teaching robes did at school, the manoeuvre named the 'Professor Snape Walk.' And with two Professor Snapes the students really had to watch their backs.

Harry handed Severus his grandson. "I've got to give Hermione a hand. She's hopeless in the kitchen." He said the last quietly, as if it were a great secret.

"I heard that!" Hermione called out from the kitchen.

Lily groaned and flopped down onto the couch. "They're always doing that." At Severus's inquiring look she added, "fighting."

Severus nodded. He remembered his parents fighting when he was growing up. But he hoped that Hermione and Harry weren't fighting the way his parents use to. For if Harry ever dared raise a hand to his wife or children, the Ministry would have to scrape him off the floor. Severus would get there first and. . .take care of the problem.

"I'm sure they'll sort everything out soon Lily. They just have to learn how to live together again. With your mum being a teacher, Harry and her spend more time apart than together." Severus said, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "What would you like to do?"

Lily smiled broadly and showed Severus quite clearly that she had inherited her mother's enormous front teeth. "I read this book about Potions, but Dad said that he didn't have any time to make them with me until January."

Severus wanted to sigh. Harry certainly taught his children everything. Lily was around the level of forth and fifth years at everything she did. And Harry always left his father to teach the more advanced potions. _It's ridiculous. Harry can make advanced brews. He probably could get a Potion Mastery in a year or so if he wanted to._

"I'll help you Lily. But it will have to be when Vincent is taking his nap." Severus got up and headed up the stairs. "Would you like to get started now?" He asked over his shoulder. "Get the book and read over the directions."

Severus was barely half way up the stairs before he heard the pages of a book turning and the scratch of a quill on parchment

Vincent's room was painted in shades of red and orange with bits of a deep green colour mixed in. Harry's behaviour worried Severus. It had been almost twelve years since he'd been brought back, but Harry had changed a great deal and was hung up on death.

_He named his son Vincent and painted the boy's room in the colours of fiendfyre. Can't Harry live?_ And the worst part was that Severus and Hermione didn't have a lot of time to spend with Harry. He had to take care of the house, the children, and be a consultant of the Ministry. Sometimes Severus wondered if Harry was simply taking on too much.

"At least your childhood is better than mine, little one." Severus laid his grandson down on a cot and smoothed his hair off his forehead. No scar marked him and set out his destiny. It was a sweet thought, just in time for Christmas.

Severus left the boy's room and cast a one-way silencing charm so that any sound made in the rest of the house wouldn't disturb him, and he headed back down the stairs. Hermione was sitting in an armchair with Lily next to her.

"Hermione? Is there a problem?" Severus asked warily, he'd learned long ago what happened when Hermione was angry at someone. She could hold a grudge and cast a mean curse. Severus did not want to end up on the wrong side of her wand.

Hermione lifted her face and looked straight at Severus. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She stood up and left the room quickly, staring at the ground. As soon as her mum had left, Lily turned around and came to stand next to her grandfather.

"They were fighting and Dad said something really, really, really mean! Mum left the kitchen and she was crying. She was hurt Grandpa," Lily said seriously. "Now can we make a potion?"

Severus nodded, his mind half on the task ahead. "Sure Lil. Lead the way." _I'll have to give Hermione some help later. I just still can't resist Lily's eyes. It doesn't matter if they're on her son or her granddaughter._

The two made their way into the basement potion lab and Lily flicked on the lights and set out the formula for the potion she wanted to try. "The book says it's a fifth year text, but it looks really simple." Lily said. "This is the one that Dad is teaching me now."

Severus wondered why Harry was even planning on sending Lily to Hogwarts. She'd probably be able to take O.W.L.s in March and pass with high grades. In Hogwarts, she would be ahead of the classes and bored students tend to cause problems and get low marks. That was not the future Severus wanted for his daughter.

"What potion is this?" He peered at the small font. "I can hardly see the writing."

Lily gave him an odd look. "It's a potion that usually goes by the name 'Inner Desire'. Dad said that I needed to have a Potion Master with me because it's really easy to get wrong." She handed her grandfather the book and started to prepare ingredients.

_Inner Desire. Why of all the potions in the book did Lily have to choose this one? _Severus wanted to refuse and make her brew something else. The potion was easy to make and even Neville Longbottom had managed to brew it rather perfectly. The reason the potion was restricted and marked as 'dangerous' was because of its effects.

"Lily, are you certain this is the one you want to make?" Severus asked, hoping that she would smile and say it was all a prank and she actually wanted to brew a nice, safe potion with Boil Cure. But she didn't.

Lily smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm certain grandfather!" She hurried through her ingredient preparation and managed to quite a decent job. Severus was proud to see hands like his working with the clear knives and scales.

Severus looked through the book and checked each ingredient before Lily added it. Her potion was, as expected, perfect. "Good work." Severus told her once the final stage was done. The mist rising was the correct colour and the potion had perfect density. For once Severus didn't have a hard time giving out a well earned compliment. "You're better than many of my fifth year students."

Lily shrugged. "Great. It'll be fun to go to Hogwarts. I hope that I'm in Gryffindor. Just like my parents!"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he helped Lily decant the brew. "What's wrong with Slytherin? I'm the head of Slytherin. And Ravenclaws prize knowledge, my mum was a Ravenclaw. You'd do fine there too." He labeled the potion vials and slipped one into his pocket as he placed them on the shelf with Lily.

"I made all these potions. Dad lets me, he says that he'd rather be doing something fun." Lily stuck out her tongue. "There's nothing more fun than potions, except for reading about potions. Or talking to you." She gave her grandfather a hug and headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna go see if Dad needs any help. It's my job to set the table."

Severus wasn't really paying any attention to her, he nodded and muttered to himself while looking through the potion vials. After slipping another three into his various pockets, he headed for the stairs and spelled the lights off. The notice-me-not charms on the basement door were important. After all, if muggles came calling and found the potion lab, it would spell trouble for the Snape family.

"Dinner's ready Dad. Tell Hermione." Harry ordered as he breezed past his father on the way upstairs. Severus heard the charms on Vincent's door let down and the quiet voice of his son as he got the young boy ready for Christmas dinner.

Harry's tone and the casual way he ordered, rather than asking, bothered Severus. He was tempted to pull his son back and send him to his room for being insolent. But that time was over, Harry's mistakes were his own and all Severus could do was watch.

Severus headed up the stairs and opened the door to the room that Harry and Hermione shared, sure enough Hermione was sitting on the bed, wiping her streaming eyes. "Hermione, what happened?" He asked his daughter-in-law and sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head and leaned into Severus. "I don't understand him any more Severus. He seems so different and so bitter. He wants me to get a different job and spend more time at home." She turned tearful eyes to him. "I like teaching and Hogwarts is an amazing place!"

Severus hugged her and began to rock slowly back and forth. "Hermione, it's not Harry's place to order you around or make you this angry. The two of you need to sit down and sort things out. Preferably before you return to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. But not now, it's almost dinner time and he's busy. Since apparently I can't cook like he does. Even Harry won't eat anything I make."

Severus shook his head and got up off the bed. "It is dinner Hermione. And it looks like a very formal affair, dress robes." He gave her a half smile and headed to the guest room to change into his formal clothing.

Ten minutes later the family was sitting around the table in silence. Everyone looked nice, Harry in gold, Severus in black and Hermione wore red dress robes, she was the head of Gryffindor after all. Lily and Vincent sat quietly in blue robes, as if they could sense the anger and sadness in the air. Everything was quiet and still.

Severus served himself and made sure that his grandchildren had food before digging into the meal. There was turkey, pasta and potatoes. And a basket of fresh buns sat in the centre of the table to add to the display.

Finally the scrap of forks and knives on plates stopped and the cups were empty. Most of the platters lacked food and Lily was slumping down in her seat. No one had dared speak and disrupt the silence and the quiet was starting to bother everyone.

Harry cleared the table with a flick of his wand and the sounds of dishes clicking and clanking together in the kitchen provide soft background noise. Another flick and the torches on the walls came to life and cast a glow over the dining room.

Severus stood up. "I've got some marking to do. Christmas tomorrow morning sounds fine." He said before heading up the stairs, he had a plan, it was simply to early to put it into motion. More time needed to pass.

The rest of the family spread out over the house. Harry took Vincent into the kitchen and the two of them played with small wooden figures on the floor as the dishes washed. Hermione headed back up to the Master bedroom to read and mope over her life and Lily took out her school books and started on the next assignment. When things became difficult she threw herself into her studies, just like her parents and grandparents.

Upstairs in the guest bedroom, Severus was not marking. He was setting up his portable potion lab and altering a few of the potions he'd taken from the full lab downstairs. It took him almost two hours to have the formulas right and the potions changed in the way he wanted. But once they were done, he was ready to strike and put his plan in action.

Lily looked up from her book when Severus entered the sitting room. She hurriedly scratched out a last sentence and cleaned the quill before coming over to her grandfather. "What are you doing grandpa? Can I test my potion now?" A glimmer of excitement and hope filled her eyes, but Severus ignored it.

"Not now Lily. Maybe tomorrow." Severus brushed by her. "Where are your parents?"

Lily pointed to the kitchen and up the stairs. "They're busy."

Severus headed into the kitchen, Lily close on his heels. "Bedtime young lady, there's lots to do tomorrow."

Lily stamped a foot. "It's early! I never go to bed this early, even during the week!"

Severus growled and scooped Vincent away from Harry and plunked the boy into Lily's arms. "Get your brother ready for bed, then take a shower and do some reading, just stay upstairs!" He hissed quietly, once again showing why he was the most feared teacher in the entire school. _Great, I really didn't mean to be so nasty._

Lily gulped and hurried away. She did not want to get on her grandfather's bad side. He was scary and she still wanted to test her Inner Desire potion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped, getting to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't come into my house and order my kids around! Those are my children, not yours!"

Snape grabbed his son's arm and pulled him into the sitting room where he pushed him onto an armchair. "If you dare speak to me like that again, don't think that I will hesitate to ground you and leave. You can't go on this this Harry. You're behaviour is disgraceful!"

Harry jumped out of the chair. "It's none of your business! I left home and you haven't got any right to boss me around! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Severus pushed Harry back into the chair. "What's going on son? Your wife is upstairs crying and you say you've done nothing? You dedicated two years of your life to helping me and you can't even spend a few days happy as a family? Where's that Gryffindor loyalty you prize so highly?"

Harry muttered something and glared angrily at his father.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Snape placed his hands on either of side of Harry's chair and glared back. And his glare was better.

"I said, if you don't like it here you can always leave!" Harry yelled, his anger was building and he couldn't contain it any more. "My house, my rules!"

Severus took out his wand and flicked it at Harry, preventing him from leaving the chair. "I'll be right back." He headed for the stairs and reappeared a few moments later with Hermione behind him. "Sit down." He barked at her and took the chair between the spouses.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded, squirming around in the chair, not that moving would do anything to lessen the magical bonds.

"Shush." Snape ordered. "Hermione, why don't you tell Harry how inappropriate his behaviour has been lately." He settled back in his chair and made sure that potions were still in his pocket.

Hermione crossed her arms and began. "I just got home. I want to spend time with you and our children Harry. It's not my fault that my schedule doesn't fit into yours. Maybe you could live at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick's wife does that. And then we could see each other every day."

"No." Harry cut her off. "I'm not some helpless woman that needs someone to take care of her. It's not my fault that I have to stay home and cook and clean and take care of Lily and Severus."

Hermione shook her head. "Women aren't helpless and you don't have to work. I don't either. I just want to. School is special to me, you knew that when we got married! I was already a teacher then and you didn't mind!"

"Well, I mind now." Harry spat angrily. "And this isn't working any more."

"There's plenty of jobs Harry." Hermione started. "You could get a full time job at the Ministry. Or work at an Apothecary. It wouldn't take you long to get a Potion Mastery."

Severus nodded when Harry looked to him. "It's hard, but you've got everything that you need. There's just some more obscure information and brews you'd need."

"But I don't want to brew potions for ever and ever!" Harry protested. "I want a decent job. One that I'm not just getting for my name."

"And you want to be closer to me." Hermione added. "I'd love to spend more time with Lily and Vincent."

Severus stopped their ranting. "Now that you know what you want, the two of you need to find a job that fits your needs." He stood up and released the spell on Harry. "Save that for tomorrow. We have got precious little time to spend together. Let's not waste it. Enjoy some time, don't spend it all working and arguing. Not on Christmas."

Harry nodded numbly and headed by the stairs. "I'm going to bed." He muttered.

Hermione pulled her father-in-law into a tight hug. "Thank you Severus. I hope we can sort this out, quickly."

Severus returned the hug before pulling away. "Hermione, I am a year and a half younger than I should be. But you know, I'm not young any more."

Hermione nodded. "We don't want to waste any time. I understand." She smiled. "Let's enjoy the time we've got left. Good night Severus."

Severus felt a smile creep onto his face as the two adults headed up the stairs. He knew exactly what he was going to do. And all it would require was a simple floo call.

**

Christmas morning came earlier than Snape had planned on. Lily had been sent to bed early and was up before six. It was not a pleasant wake up. Severus wanted to be sleeping, not getting out of bed and pulling on robes.

"Happy Christmas Grandpa!" Lily gave her grandfather a hug. She hadn't changed out of her pyjamas and was still in a candy cane striped nightgown.

"Happy Christmas Lily." Severus took a seat on the couch and led Vincent in his arms. The two year old didn't understand why everyone was up so early and closed his eyes to return to sleep as soon as he was comfortably settled in his grandfather's arms.

Harry came down the stairs, hand in hand with Hermione. "Happy Christmas dad." He said around a yawn. "Did you really have to wake up this early Lily?"

Lily smiled, "yes!" She sat on the floor in front of the tree. "Father Christmas came mum!"

Hermione nodded tiredly. "Yes darling, he did. Would you like to eat breakfast first!"

Lily shook her head, "presents!"

Harry ruffled his daughter's hair. "All right Lily. Why don't you hand them out today, if you're so anxious to get started?"

Lily nodded happily and practically dove under the tree in excitement. "Here grandpa, this one's for you."

Severus took the gift and struggled to open it around Vincent. Inside the box was a new robe, from Hermione. She said that his old one had some potion stains that just wouldn't come out. Not to mention that the water proof charm was wearing off.

There was the usual amount of trinkets and hand drawn pictures for the adults and Lily was happy with her presents. Plenty of books, most on potions, a potion kit for Hogwarts students, a few of the dolls that she like to play with and some new clothes.

"Harry, Hermione. These are from me." Severus used his wand to send the gifts since Vincent was still sleeping in his arms. "I hope you like them."

Harry motioned to Hermione and she tore the paper from her gift.

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful. She's beautiful!" Inside the box was a kitten that Severus had placed in a charmed sleep until the box was opened. The sweet, orange kitten mewed softly and Hermione scooped her out gently. "You are beautiful. Severus, thank you!"

Severus smiled. He had always thought that Hermione like cats and after Crookshankes had passed away from old age she hadn't gotten another pet. Christmas was just his excuse to give her the little kitten. He'd found it a few weeks ago and almost kept the animal for himself.

"Willow, I'll call you Willow." Hermione brought the kitten up to her face and looked into her eyes. "She's got green eyes, just like you Harry." Her eyes met Harry's and they smiled.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The two had obvious made up to some degree. That' why their relationship had lasted so long, they could solve their problems. "Going to open yours Harry?" He asked, bringing them back to the present.

Harry smiled and opened the thin package Severus had given him. All that was in it was three pieces of paper. The first was an offer of employment. The second was an applicant to become an employee and the third was a form to arrange quarters and work days. "You're kidding." Harry looked at his father, his mouth falling open.

Severus shook his head. "Rolanda Hooch is retiring as soon as a replacement can be found. Last year was technically suppose to be her last year. Hogwarts needs a flying teacher and a Quidditch referee. Who better than a old Quidditch player to take the job?"

Harry's face lit up happily. "It's a job! At Hogwarts!" He grabbed Hermione and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Thank you!"

Severus smiled and headed to the kitchen. "I'm all for breakfast. Anyone else?"

The family spent the rest of the day laughing, talking and eating cookies. Lily and Vincent played with their Christmas gifts and Lily asked several times every hour if she could test her potion. Severus always refused.

Finally as night approached, Severus and Hermione packed up their things and prepared to floo back to Hogwarts. Both needed to return and fulfil their duties as the head of Slytherin and head of Gryffindor.

"We'll see you soon." Harry reminded Hermione and Severus as they said goodbye. "And then you'll wish that we still lived here and Lily wasn't constantly into your potions Severus. And Hermione will have to live with me everyday."

"I couldn't think of anything I'd love more." Hermione reassured him, kissing him soundly before flooing to her office.

"Good bye Harry. Thank you for having me." Severus swung his bag onto his shoulder and took a pinch of floo powder in his fingers.

"Before you leave dad, I've got a question." When Severus stopped and turned back, Harry pressed on. "What's the potion that Lily wants to test so badly?"

Severus smirked, "Inner Desire." Before Harry could say something else, he tossed the floor powder into the flames and stepped in. "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts!" As the fire places spun around him, Severus had to suppress the urge to laugh. _I wonder how Harry's going to solve this one._


End file.
